James
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Shotfic escrita para o projeto 30 cookies. Set: Outono Tema: 11. Honestidade.


**Título:** James (originalidade é que há ;D)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Set: **Outono  
**Tema:** 11. Honestidade  
**Gênero:** Geral?  
**Classificação:** K

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da J.K Rowling, que novidade :O

* * *

**James**

Uma das coisas que mais espantava James, sobre se viver em uma época de guerra, era como, quando nenhum dos lados ainda havia se sobreposto ao outro, tudo se tornava tão soturno. E isso ficava claro quando era, por algum motivo, obrigado a visitar o Ministério da Magia.

Durante o dia, integrantes da Ordem conviviam no mesmo ambiente de trabalho que muitos Comensais da Morte. Parecia que as divergências só existiam quando à noite chegava e todos despiam seus uniformes de trabalho para vestir suas máscaras ou camisas com a fênix dourada.

O Ministério ainda se mantinha neutro, fingindo não enxergar os avanços de Voldemort, e James temia que, quando não houvesse mais saída, não fosse ao lado da Ordem que eles ficassem.

Não era algo novo para ele, nem para ninguém da Ordem, que o ministério já estivesse infestado de seguidores dos ideais de Voldemort, só esperando a hora certa de agir. Enquanto isso só restava a Dumbledore e a eles continuarem com os planos da Ordem, tendo que conviver com a estranha sensação de ter que olhar para aqueles que estavam matando seus companheiros, um a um, sem as máscaras.

E naquele dia não seria diferente. Sirius, Peter e ele esperavam pelo elevador no hall do ministério. Peter mantinha a cabeça baixa o tempo todo e apertava as mãos freneticamente, parecendo bastante nervoso. James sabia que o amigo não tinha o mesmo espírito aventureiro que Sirius e ele, e imaginava o quanto deveria ser desgastante para o gordinho estar ali.

Sirius estava com as mãos nos bolsos, assoviando uma música trouxa enquanto batia um dos pés no chão, no ritmo da canção. Olhava meio entediado para o ponteiro que indicava qual andar o elevador se encontrava.

- Eu espero que essa mulher nos atenda logo, isso é realmente importante? Ou o Dumbledore só está tentando nos manter quietos? – Sirius falou, virando-se para o de óculos.

- A Srª Hardy é muito influente, ter o apoio dela nos daria mais alguns membros... E ele disse que ela terá maneiras de atingir bruxos mais experientes, mais céticos. – James sussurrou em resposta.

- E por que ele não fala com ela pessoalmente? Dumbledore é mais convincente do que nós três juntos.

- Er... Parece que... Ela tem um grande _apreço _por rapazes da nossa idade, se é que você me entende... – James disse rindo.

Sirius olhou para ele com uma expressão de nojo antes de dizer:

- Eu nunca pensei que a Ordem nos forçaria a usar o corpo dessa maneira. Eu espero que essa velha seja do tipo que a gente confunda ela com a filha.

Os dois começaram a rir e Peter deu um sorriso forçado, olhando para os lados como se temesse que o castiçal do seu lado pudesse atacá-lo a qualquer momento. A porta do elevador finalmente se abriu e os sorrisos do rosto de Sirius e de James sumiram instantaneamente. Dentro do elevador estavam Lucius Malfoy e Regulus Black.

O loiro abriu seu melhor sorriso de desdém, como de costume, e Regulus continuou a olhar para frente, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido.

Se havia uma coisa que incomodava James, era a maneira única que um Black podia tratar uma situação, pois Lucius, apesar de toda sua pose, não conseguia ficar indiferente a presença deles, mas Regulus continuava a encarar o nada a sua frente e não movia um músculo sequer diante do próprio irmão.

Felizmente, fazia tempo que Sirius havia desaprendido a agir daquela maneira e James ficou contente ao vê-lo cerrar os punhos e adentrar o elevador com uma expressão de desgosto no rosto. Para James, a indiferença era o que tornava as pessoas cruéis.

O de óculos teve que puxar Peter pelo braço, já que o garoto estava branco e parecia ter esquecido de como usar os pés.

A porta se fechou e James segurou com firmeza a varinha dentro do bolso. Sirius, Lucius e Regulus também se mostraram alertas. Provavelmente nenhum deles daria o primeiro passo, porém, nenhum deles mostraria sinais de fraqueza abertamente.

- Eu ouvi dizer que vocês têm até um nome... Ordem da Fênix, não é? Eu diria que é um nome muito pomposo para uma meia-dúzia de bruxos. Sendo que estão sumindo _um a um... - _disse Lucius, se aproveitando da privacidade que tinham no elevador.

- Eu calaria a boca se fosse você, Malfoy, nós estamos em vantagem aqui... – Sirius replicou, em tom de desafio. – A não ser que você se garanta sozinho, mas acho que sem a sua máscara você só sabe falar, não é mesmo?

James olhou para o amigo. Aquele definitivamente não era um bom dia para aquilo. Eles tinham uma missão...

- O cerco está se fechando, Sirius. Só cabe a vocês se perguntarem quem será o próximo. Eu, particularmente, ficaria muito feliz se fosse aquela sangue-ruim, Evans, não é, Potter?

James ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Eu soube que da última vez ela te derrubou com um único movimento, Malfoy. Isso tudo é rancor? Ou é só vergonha por da próxima vez ter que mandar seus cachorrinhos para ver se dão conta dela?

James tentou parecer calmo, mas sua mão estava tremendo dentro do bolso. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria se controlar. A verdade era que ele era quase tão impulsivo quanto Sirius... Se ao menos Remus estivesse ali, o lobisomem era o único capaz de segurar os dois.

- São mais de dez para cada um de vocês... Não há dúvidas de quem vai vencer, Potter... É fácil perceber qual lado é o mais forte, qual lado vai prevalecer...

A porta do elevador se abriu, e um senhor ruivo de óculos entrou, carregando algo muito parecido com um aparelho telefônico trouxa. O homem pareceu notar o ar pesado do local, pois ficou olhando para o rosto de cada um mais tempo que o normal. James não pôde deixar de notar o desagrado do homem ao mirar Malfoy.

- Deveria haver um elevador que nos separasse de pessoas de segunda classe.

James e Sirius se surpreenderam ao ouvirem essas palavras saírem carregadas de desprezo da boca de Regulus, que continuou olhando para frente, não se incomodando em virar-se para falar com Lucius.

- Deveria haver um elevador para separar gente do seu tipo das pessoas normais, Regulus. – Sirius disse com a voz amarga.

O homem ruivo levantou o rosto para responder a Regulus, no entanto não disse nada. Olhou o caçula dos Black e depois para Sirius, ficou a analisá-los por alguns instantes.

- Vocês dois... São irmãos?

James viu Sirius olhar para o homem, incomodado. Apesar de tudo a semelhança entre eles era evidente. Os traços da família Black marcariam para sempre Sirius, e o homem pareceu já conhecê-lo, ou ao menos saber quem ele era.

A porta do elevador se abriu novamente e o homem virou-se para Regulus.

- Eu não o conheço, filho, no entanto, eu sou pai e posso dizer que já tenho alguma experiência... Se eu fosse você, me perguntaria se vale mesmo à pena lutar por algo que o obrigue a ficar do lado oposto ao de seu irmão.

A porta se fechou e James teve a impressão de que aquele homem era um deles, contudo nunca o tinha visto na sede da Ordem. O elevador parou novamente um andar acima, e Regulus e Lucius desceram. Sirius acompanhou os movimentos do irmão, James observou Regulus e antes de o mesmo dar as costas, pôde vislumbrar algo quando os olhos cinzentos dos irmãos se encontraram. Seria aquilo mágoa que ele enxergou nos olhos de ambos?

- São mais de dez para cada um de vocês... Vale mesmo à pena lutar por essa causa suicida?

James e Sirius olharam para o loiro sem entender, ele estava dando um conselho?

- Eu vou me lembrar de cumprimentar a sangue-ruim, Potter. Ela vai ser a próxima.

James avançou na direção de Malfoy, contudo a porta se fechou antes que pudesse alcançá-lo.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

- Por que você não os convidou para um chá da tarde, Lucius? Parecia estar fazendo uma proposta... Acha mesmo que eles vão levá-lo a sério?

- Regulus, Regulus... Você sabe qual é a diferença entre aqueles dois e nós?

O moreno ficou calado.

- Eles confiam em seus amigos... Eles não temem o que aparentemente é inofensivo, Regulus. E isso ainda vai ser a ruína deles... O inofensivo... Agora, vamos nos apressar, seu pai quer que você conheça algumas pessoas antes de seu retorno a Hogwarts.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

James e Sirius saíram do elevador se perguntando qual a razão das palavras de Malfoy. O Comensal pareceu, por um momento, querer convencê-los de algo ou era só mais um de seus joguinhos para deixá-los confusos? Bateram na porta da Srª Hardy sem notar que o amigo que passara despercebido pela situação, considerava as palavras de Malfoy de um modo muito diferente do deles.

O de óculos mirou o gordinho e entrou na sala mais determinado do que antes. Eles precisavam convencer aquela mulher, precisavam proteger seus entes queridos, e quando olhava para Peter, essa vontade crescia, pois tinha a impressão de que muitas pessoas, assim como Pettigrew, ainda não sabiam se defender sozinhas.

* * *

Shortfic escrita para o projeto 30cookies.

Ann, obrigado por betar e me fazer rir com o pedaço de banha velha xD Ainda fico rindo igual uma tonta sozinha '-'

E obrigado Felpa, que sempre salva meu dia, e ficou de postar hoje a fic para mim :D

Espero que gostem /o/

Kissus


End file.
